In Her Mind
by libby.brinkmann.7
Summary: I don't own the original story. Warning Fem Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Cobra dodged Natsus punch. "Quit dodging me already." "You think I'm just gonna let you hit me? Are you that slow?" Some steam came from Natsus body. "Shut up! You're just a cheating punk who's afraid to take a hit!"

"It like any kind of magic his using lets him predict our attacks." "No, I listen, maybe you should try it." Cobra was smirking when he said that. Cubellios raised her head and nudged Cobra in the shoulder. Cobra smiled and petted her head.

"I know what your next move is going to be because I can hear your thoughts." Natsu and Happy gave Cobra strange looks. Natsu looked at Happy. "He's some kind of a physic?" "If that's true. What am I thinking right now?"

After few seconds Cobra heard a growling sound and smirked. "I don't need to use magic to know you have fish on the brain fur-ball." "He can hear your thoughts Natsu I thinking of fish right now and he guess it!" Natsu was jumping a little, putted her arms close to her chest, not knowing she squeezed her breasts and it lifted her shirt a bit showing a little of her stomach.

"Oh, me next." Cobra did a sweat drop because of how childish Natsu was being. "It's not some silly parlor trick you know."

The two were suspended in the air facing each other, both wearing apathetic expressions. The air was surrounded them was filled tension; that and they were quiet as a mouse, as making a movement would start a fresh rumble between them again.

Then...

Cobra threw his head back howling with laughter. Natsus face immediately went from the void of emotion look and to beaming brightly.

"Yeah!" she cheered, pumped a fist in the air in victory and jumped a little in the air. "He got it!"

"I never heard that one. I've gotta admit that was pretty funny!" The Oracion Seis member chuckled while staring at his butt length pink haired enemy. Brain ordered Cobra to kill the little Fairy pest, but ever since him meeting the beautiful, fiery salamander, killing her was the farthest thing from his mind.

Natsu Dragneel. She was the Fire Dragon Slayer that everyone in Fiore has heard or, or if their lucky, has met. From the talk that people made, Cobra was thinking of some big bad ass guy, maybe with tattoos of flames all over covering his body. He had some images played out in his head, but the girl in front of him did not live up to the expectations in his mind.

Cobra wasn't expecting a long pinked haired sassy shrimp that was barely looked sixteen to be a dragon slayer. _The_ dragon slayer, the real fucking deal. Cobra definitely wasn't expecting to fall for her at all either. Yet he found his thoughts betraying his actions, or what his actions were supposed to be: to kill Natsu.

Which is why Cobra put off fighting the girl as long as he could, hoping that his comrades would take salamander down instead of him. Yet he found himself wishing that the girl be unharmed.

Cobra's eyes subconsciously took in Natsus figure. The curvy body, the huge breasts, the heart-shaped head and face, the big round chocolate almond eyes, the steaming tan skin that showed a whole lot and just that made the artificial dragon slayer's mouth dry.

But orders are orders, business is business. He had to remember that killing the Fairies would give him and his team complete access to Nirvana. With that thought, Cobra's lips pulled into a crazed smile, his canines showing and gleaming white.

He opened his mouth to taunt the beautiful, in his opinion, pinknette girl when he froze, going completely shock still except his eyes which widened.

_If he is going to keep looking at me like that I might surrender to him in a different way._

Cobra heard the startled gasp and watched Natsu, pinked face and all, slaps his hands on his mouth, while wearing a stricken look. The pinknettes eyes were wide as well and she shook her head before frantically waving her arms up and down.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!"

Cobra unfroze and slowly started to smirk, raising his fingers to his lips in an L shape. He looked like a sexy smug bastard which made Natsu think even more unwanted thoughts.

"Oh ho ho, you naughty thing. Do you put on an innocent act to hide your filthy ways?" Cobra stuck his tongue out while Natsu panicked some more, face starting to grow all warm and red, flailing around in the air with steam coming from her body.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I would think otherwise, my Pretty Pinky." Cobra, thoughts of having to fight Natsu now long gone, puts his hands on his hips and leaned forward with a huge smirk on his face."You liiiiiike me."

"Natsu, what's he talking about?" Happy's voice startled Natsu so much she let out a yelp, looking over her shoulder to see Happy there.

"HAPPY!"

"Aye mame, I never went anywhere. What's snake boy talking about?"

Natsu felt her body heat up more than its usual temperature, looked away from Happy and chuckled nervously.

"Uh huh n-nothing!"

"Did you cat just call me 'snake boy'?" Cobra fumed in anger before doing a crazy fit what looked like jumping jacks. "I'M NOT A SNAKE BOY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Natsu." Happy said Natsu looked over her shoulder at the exceed again.

"Yea?"

Happy's face was serious until it formed into his devious, sly smirk and he drawled out coyly.

"Do you looooooove snake boy?"

Both boy and girl were now doing jumping jack tantrums, but Natsus face was completely red of embarrassment and anger.

"A-ARE YOU NUTS? HE'S THE ENEMY, I'M GONNA POUND HIM! CRUSH HIM INTO DUST!"

"QUIT CALLING ME 'SNAKE BOY' YOU BLUE-"Cobra cut his sentence off abruptly with a low chuckle "That can be arranged, my Pretty Pinky."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't read them, I hear them." was the calm replay.

"WILL COVER THEM UP OR SOMETHIN'!"

"Uh, Natsu? As much as I want to know everything that's happened in the past few minutes but we have a problem." Happy quipped.

"Yeah? What's that" Natsu said, glaring furiously at her smirking enemy.

"My time is up." Was all Happy said before there was a sounding 'pop!' and a poof of smoke before both Natsus and Happys yells were heard as they the ground. Natsu immediately went to a sickly green color, her face shaping up like a squash with drool seeping between her lips.

"Natsu , you have to snap out of it or we're gonna crash!" Happy wailed holding the half conscious Natsu. Every passing second the ground grew closer and looked more menacing and meaner.

"Huh?" was all Happy got out just before something knocked into him and Natsu. Said girl moaned, body limp and lifeless. Happy blinked, little paws protectively around the defenseless pinknette.

Cobra stood on Cubellios which was bumped the falling duo. He cradled Natsu in his arms and instructed Cubellios to land much to Happy's joy. Once they did he set a dizzy Natsu on her feet, holding the curvy hips to steady her.

Happy stood in front, albeit his shortness, he still felt good in between, they were after all, still enemies. "I will take things from here!" the blue cat demanded

"Quiet you." Cobra gruffed, in a trance as he gently massaged Natsus hips, liking how hot the heating soft skin felt underneath his palms.

"HEY!" Happy was a blur as he kicked Cobras legs. "HANDS out of Natsus pants right this minute! You're lucky I ran out of magic or I'd be kicking your butt! Don't you know you don't molest people when they're down!?"

_But Happy... you don't molest people period!_

Cobra smirked. "So your awake?" he breathed against Natsus ear, hands slipping lower into the girl's pants. Natsu squirmed but her stomach was still weak from the free-falling that little movement made her groan and slump against Cobra's firm chest.

Cobra brought his fingers under Natsus chin and tilted her head up to his. The dragon slayer's face was building up perspiration while holding a warm crimson color. Cobra's eyes darkened, heavily filled with lust. Natsu blushed and wet her lips.

Cobra groaned at the alluring action and pulled the pinknette to him, watching amusement as those onyx eyes fluttered in pleasure. "Your thoughts are gonna get you into trouble."Cobra thumbed the inviting lips before leaning down until his were barely brushing the girl's.

"_Ugh, why did I say 'pound'?" _Natsu's face heated up as Cobra recited her thoughts when she was in the air. "_Now all I can think of is him inside of_ me_,pounding_~"

"OKAY SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled and struggled to get loose. "I am gonna kill you! you stupid jerk,ugh! LET GO!"

Natsu tried peeling off the hands gripping her hips, but they only slid around her entire waist, muscled arms included, before pulling more into Cobra

"Natsu."

"Let go! Let go!"

"Natsu"

"I will COUNT!"

This time Cobra sang the girl's name "Natsu~!"

"One!"

"Natsu-Chan."

Natsu whipped her head up with an angry growl "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Cobra leaned down while removing one of his arms from Natsu's waist to it could grasp her face before connecting their lips together. Natsu arched her back and Cobra followed, bending the dragon slayer back until he was in a perfect arch.

Natsu's arms were suspended in the air, frozen in shock as Cobra's lips touched her lips. Cobra kept pulling the pinknette closer to him as he continued to bend her backwards. Soon, Natsu found herself on her back with her enemy on top of her trying to prey on her lips.

"H-Happy!" Natsu managed to gasp out, having turned away from the kiss. Cobra started to kiss Natsu's neck when she turned away from the kiss. "G-go find help! Tell them I need a rescue party, tell them to get revenge on their A-ah!"

Cobra has sunk his sharp teeth into Natsu's soft, flawless neck. A tear fell from Natsu's eye and ran down her face from the pain coming from her neck.

Happy stood there on the side chomping on a fish in his small paws. "Say that again?" he asked innocently. Natsu almost cried when she saw this.

"_Y-you tr-traitor!~" _


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu still had tears running down her face from Cobras bite. She is trying to get Cobra to get off her but anything she tried failed. Cobra grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it to see some of her smooth stomach and a little of her huge breasts, that are being held by bandages. Natsu started to blush really hard now. She grabbed Cobras arms to try and stop him from taking off her shirt.

Cobra grinned a little, grabbed Natsus face again and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Natsu closed her eyes, more tears broke free and ran down her face, and tried not moan. Cobra pulled back from the kiss and started to gently kiss Natsus neck and immediately found her sweet spot. Natsu moaned but she bite her lip to hold it back.

"Cubellios take the cat and take him away from here, while Salamander and I have a little ...talk with her." Cobra had a little smirk on his face. Natsus blush got even darker, because she knows what Cobra is talking about.

Cubellios grabbed Happy with her tail and slithered away as fast as she could, away from the two dragon slayers, leaving the two alone. Natsu looked at Cobras face in fear with a huge, dark blush on her face. Cobra smirke grew at the very sight of Natsus face, then he grabbed the rim of her pants and really quickly pulled them off, showing her red panties. Cobras smirk grew even more see more of Natsus curve body.

Natsu tried to punched Cobras head in embarrassment and also in surprise because he pulled off her pants out of nowhere, and seeing her panties. Cobra caught the punch, grabbed her arm, wrapping his arms around her body, and pulled her closer to his body in a tight hug. Natsu was in sitting up position in complete shock.

"I just want to say something first, OK?" Natsu nodded her head yes. She sent a thought to him to ask him what he wanted to say to her.

_What is it you what to say to me Cobra?_

Cobra took a deep breath. "When I first saw and met you I couldn't keep you out of my head, and I fell in love with you."

Natsu was shocked and stiffened a little bit from the confession, she snapped out of her shock, smiled at Cobra, and grabbed both sides of his face and pulled in into a warm, gentle kiss.

_I fell for you too when I first saw you too, Cobra._

Cobra gladly kissed Natsu back. Cobra pulled away so he could take off his trench coat and his shirt. Natsu started to blushed seeing Cobras well toned, muscling body. Cobra leaned over Natsus thin body, kissed the top of center of her chest, above her breasts, and moved his way up to her neck, to her soft lips.

Natsu took off her panties while Cobra took of his pants and boxers. Cobra got in between Natsus longs, smooth legs, gently gripped her hips and slowly entered her to try and not hurt her the best he could. Tears started to coming down Natsus face from pain and pleasure.

"Harder, f-faster! A-aah! More, please Cobra!" Natsu trying really hard to hold back on her screams so she wouldn't hurt Cobra because of his hearing magic, and so she wouldn't alert her friends on where they both are. Cobra pulled Natsu closer to his body, gladly obliging to what Natsu asked him to do. He thrusted harder into Natsu and she came, but was patient for Cobra to cum too.

Natsu brought her teeth to Cobras neck, used her fangs and bit him to mark him as her mate. Cobra did the same very exact thing to mark Natsu as his mate. Cobra came inside Natsu, who was panting very hard. He pulled out of Natsu, gently placed her on the ground, putted his trench coat over Natsus body, and was trying to catch his breath. Natsus hands came up to Cobras face and pulled him into a kiss.

_I guess I'm yours now, huh?_

Cobra pulled away from the kiss and had a small smile on his face. He placed his forehead against hers while lying down beside her and pulled her into his arms closer to his chest. Natsu fell asleep, Cobra sat up and putted his cloths back on and also putted Natsus on for her, and trying to not waking her up.

Cubellios and Happy, who has a huge smile on his face to see Natsu so happy with Cobra, came back. Cubellios is now around her masters torso, and Happy is hugging the sleeping Natsu. Happy was filled with joy seeing that Natsu fell in love with someone and that he was finally going to have a father.

"Natsu! Happy!" Cobra and Happy flinched when they heard the other members of the Allied Forces. Cobra quickly picked Natsu off the ground and Happy, who standing by Natsus sleeping form, and ran away from them before they saw what he did to Natsus body.

Gray, Lucy, and Jura heard running and saw Cobra with Happy and Natsu, who is unconscious, in his arms. "Hey! What are you doing with Natsu!?" Cobra started to run faster when the three were trying to catch up to him to try and get Natsu away from him. Cobra came to a dead end and Natsus friends were blocking the way out.

"Your not taking my Natsu from me." Growling, Cobra gently placed Natsu onto the ground and activated his poison dragon slayer magic. Everyone took a step back away from the angry dark guild member.

"What do you mean by taking her from you!? And 'my Natsu'!? She doesn't belong to you! Natsu doesn't belong to anyone!" Lucy and Jura just stood in silence looking confused because of what Cobra meant by 'my Natsu'.

Cobra heard Natsu waking up behind him. Natsu saw her friends but she ran in front of Cobra, with arms stretched out to protect him from any danger. Her legs just failed her but Cobra caught her before she hit the ground. Cobra was surprised that his poison dragon slayer magic didn't even affect Natsu at all.

"Why are you protecting him!? He's the enemy!" Cobra placed an arm under Natsus legs and one around her shoulders and held her bridal style so she wouldn't fall over again and so she wouldn't over exert herself again.

"I LOVE HIM!" Tears started run down her face. Gray and Lucy stood in shock from what Natsu said. Cobra rubbed her head to try and calm her down. Natsu started cry really hard in Cobras chest, while Cobra was still rubbing her head trying to calm her down the best he could.


End file.
